new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Mustache Girl
Mustache Girl is the 7th Mirror Fighter in Lawl Nova, who was revealed in Mirror Fighters Vol. 1 (Team Bipper). Unlike Hat Kid, Mustache Girl does not have a hat mechanic. Playstyle Origin "Much like how Mike Vincent was "Team-less Captain N", Mustache Girl is "Hatless Hat Kid". As such, her base stats are overall better to make up for the lack of the Hat Buffs. Her moves has also been altered to be closer to her Boss Fight." Entrance Mafia Prisoner Mustache Girl is seen tied from a rope in the air, then unties herself and lands on the ground. Origin This entrance's origin is based on the boss battle against Mafia Boss, in which Mustache Girl is captured and tied up, and can be seen in the background yelling at the Mafia (and Hat Kid if the player is not doing well in the fight) Specials Neutral B - Time Piece Mustache Girl shakes a time piece; this move controls the same as Hat Kid's potions. But the explosion now will cause the opponents to briefly slow down, that if it hits an opponent. On the ground, it will create a wall of darkness that sends opponents upwards. Move Origin Throwing Time Pieces is one of Mustache Girl's attacks during her boss fights. In the first phase, they are merely explosive projectiles, while in the second phase they will crack into the ground and create walls of darkness that hurt the player. The Time Piece's time powers are taken from the cutscene that plays after you defeat Mafia Boss, in which Mustache Girl breaks one accidentally and rewinds time for a few seconds. Side B - Scooter Badge Mustache Girl rides a scooter, which works similar to Hat Kid's Side B. Only without the ability to toss mail. Move Origin This simply has the same inspiration as Hat Kid's Side B. While Mustache Girl never rides a scooter in the base game, she can with the use of Mods that make her playable. Up B - Ground Pound Mustache Girl leaps into the air and falls back down, causing a shockwave. If you land on someone you will meteor smash them, and get another bounce. Doing so will not make you create a shockwave though. You can cancel the move by using your air dodge, which is a teleport in the case of Mustache Girl. Move Origin This is another attack that Mustache Girl has in her boss fight, where she repeatedly jumps all over the stage creating shockwaves. Down B - Shield Up Mustache Girl activates a shield that will resist up to 25% of damage with no restrictions to her moves. But like a regular shield, breaking it will leave Mustache open to attacks (though not as much). Crouch when you have the shield to go underground. Then you can move and pop out of the ground by releasing the button or after some seconds pass. You have to wait for 10 seconds before using the shield again if it disappears. This can be if it breaks, you use the "go underground" option or simply after 10 seconds. In that meantime, using Down B will make you create and instantly break your shield. Move Origin This move is based on two attacks that Mustache Girl uses during her boss fight. The shield is used during her second phase and it makes her immune to all of your attacks, and the only way you have to break it with the use of an explosive cherry. The other part is used in both phases and it involves Mustache Girl hiding underground and come out of it, dealing damage, with a purple circle indicating where she is. Final Smash - The Finale Mustache Girl fires a powerful laser which deals massive damage when touched. Those not hit by Mustache's laser will instead have time pieces fall on their head. These time pieces do not function like the ones on her Neutral B, they are just simple explosives. Move Origin This move is based on two moves from Mustache Girl's boss fight. The giant laser beam is used several times during her boss fight, and it works more or less the same as in Nova (although it gets progressively more difficult to avoid with her spinning as she shoots the laser and teleporting). The falling Time Pieces are taken from the transition from Phase 1 to Phase 2, in which Mustache Girl teleports Hat Kid to a black void where she has to dodge falling Time Pieces. This attack comes back in Phase 3 as well, like all of the moves from above. KO Sound *KO Sound 1: Ah! *KO Sound 2: Ow! *Star KO: Nooooooooooo! *Screen KO: Ouch! Taunts *Up Taunt: *flips her cape* *Side Taunt: *throws a time piece in the air and catches it* *Down Taunt: *dances with a smug face, this one is infinite* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Victory Pose: *sitting on her throne* "Nobody will miss you, and nobody will care!" *Lose Pose: *beaten up, lying on the ground* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - Dives forwards. * Forward tilt - Slaps forwards. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Performs a short spin before launching herself downwards with a kick. Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Mad Crow - It's very slow but can jump very high and fall down slowly. Damages via contact. Art "Mustache Girl Was Here!" - A picture of one of the Mafia Cooks, vandalized to have Mustache Girl's hood and moustache. Bob Ross Painting Headwear Person Category:Playable Character Category:A Hat in Time Category:10's Category:Lawl Nova Category:Mirror Clone Category:Video Game Characters Category:Human Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Celebrities Category:Unknown Origin Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:All-Around